Y al final, felicidad
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Zoro y Robin se quedan solos en el Merry!, aparece un enemigo?, que puede pasar?


La luna reflejaba su dulce forma a través de las aguas del mar, alumbrando con esfuerzo, la oscuridad de la noche.

Las olas revoloteaban en la superficie, lenta y suavemente, mientras el espadachín, vigilante por esa noche, estaba profundamente dormido…

La pelinegra se acercaba lentamente, sin murmullo alguno; se sentó sobre él, sin decir nada, Zoro estaba absorto, y no logró hacer ningún movimiento. Robin plantó sus tersos labios sobre los suyos, acariciando su rostro; él la abrazó y correspondió sus besos…

De un golpe, se despertó repentinamente. Suspiró diciendo "Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi??", cerró los ojos e intentó dormir de nuevo. No lo lograba. "Maldición, maldición… no puedo saca su imagen de mi mente…". Por fin, la lucha terminó, teniendo como vencedor al desvelo.

* * *

La arqueóloga yacía allí, en la terraza del Merry, leyendo uno de sus libros, como de costumbre. Su tez morena, iluminada por los rayos del sol, deslumbraba; destilando un aroma seductor inconcebible.

- Maldito marimo!! – gritó Sanji mientras le apuntaba una patada al espadachín – qué es lo que te sucede??, por qué miras así a Robin-chan??

- Ahh… - suspiró esquivando el golpe – acaso te pertenece o algo asi? – le dijo secamente

- Ah? – exclamó sorprendido porque el espadachín no había atacado

Zoro dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia el otro lado del barco.

- Una islaaaa – se oyó la voz de Usopp desde lo alto

- Ohhhhhhhhh – dijo Luffy con esa expresión característica – ietaaaaaa, vayamos

Bajaron el ancla, dejando al Merry en el muelle, junto a Zoro y a Robin que habían coincidido en quedarse.

- Zoro, Robin – los llamó Nami desde tierra – cuiden bien el barco

- No se preocupe señorita navegadora – asintió Robin mientras Zoro, por otro lado, no le tomaba importancia

Nami y los demás se alejaron camino a la ciudadque se alzaba tras la espesa vegetación que cubría el muelle.

El tiempo pasó, Zoro, sintió por un instante, el impulso de hablarle a Robin. Se puso de pie, dejando sus katanas a un lado. Dirigió su mirada hacia la terraza, allí estaba, al igual que anteriormente, sentada, con un libro en sus manos, era para él, un espectáculo de belleza y alucinación. Los ojos del espadachín no deseaban desprenderse de tal visión. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación tan dulce que corría por su pecho.

Luego de un gran esfuerzo, decidió no subir. No sabía que le pasaba. Le molestaba.

Un segundo después, volteó nuevamente, arrastrando su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos se encontraron y no supo que decir, las palabras entreveradas, no lograban salir de sus labios. Quedó inmóvil.

- Señor espadachín, necesita algo?? – preguntó astutamente Robin

- Ahhah – tartamudeó – no, no

Dio la vuelta con una expresión de vergüenza y con el rostro enrojecido, saltó del barco, habiendo recogido sus katanas, y se adentró, perdiéndose entre el espesor del bosque que precedía a la ciudad.

* * *

Robin disfrutaba de la brisa que despedía el mar, parada en la proa del Merry, esperando el regreso de sus compañeros.

Un ruido la alertó. Un hombre alto, con un traje azul que se escondía detrás de un abrigo negro, estaba delante de ella, con una mirada amenazante.

- Quién es usted?

- Ja, por fin he logrado encontrarte, Nico Robin - le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna - He seguido tu rastro desde Arabasta, allí escuché de ti y de esa recompensa tan maldita como tú.

Los ojos de Robin se abrían cada vez más, al descubrir que su cuerpo estaba petrificado, intentó mover sus brazos, pero fue en vano.

- Sado Tsumaki, cazador recién inaugurado con tal vez una pizca de cazador de recompenzas, que también, comió la fruta del diablo "Shihai shihai", puedo controlar tus movimientos tan fácil como a una marioneta – rió – Ahora que te tengo no podrás escapar

- Porr… por qué? – acanzó a pronunciar con esfuerzo

- Por qué?? – replicó – Te veía como a un reto, sabes?. Además sin piratas como tú, el mundo tal vez sería un poco mejor, habría algo de paz, entiendes?.

- Maldición – dijo cambiando a una expresión terrorífica – es demasiado sencillo, solo quiero capturarte, sólo te quiero a TI!!, así de simple. Vamos

- Con esa palabra, su cuerpo se encaminó sin aviso al borde del barco y saltó, pisó tierra y nuevamente comenzó a dar largos pasos, que no controlaba. A pesar de todo, su rostro conservaba la calma.

- He dejado al Merry solo – pensó – espero que pronto vuelvan todos.

Se alejaban por la orilla, bordeando el mar, ya alcanzaban a divisar un diminuto bote que los esperaba.

Casi llegaban, cuando unas pisadas llamaron su atención.

- Y tú que quieres? – preguntó Sado volteando

La mirada felina del espadachín, aferrando sus katanas, se alzaba por debajo del pañuelo que llevaba.

- Cómo te atreves a llevarte a una señorita… - dijo en un tono, que si no hubiese sido por lo grave de su voz, hubiera parecido Sanji, por lo cortés que sonaba.

Su actitud dejó sorprendida a Robin, que nunca hubiera podido imaginar al ex cazador de piratas de esa forma.

- Quién te crees que eres – dijo volviendo a su tono de voz – Vienes sin más ni más, subes a nuestro barco y apresas a nuestra nakama, y te la llevas tranquilamente, sin esperar que nadie venga a rescatarla??, estás muy equivocado…

- Jaja – rió entorpecidamente – que quién me creo?, simple, no me creo nadie, soy un cazador común y corriente, que vino por su presa, ésta señorita encantadora, Nico Robin; que además de ser irresistiblemente tentadora, posee una recompensa enorme. Que más podía pedir…!

- Maldit… - intentó decir Zoro, cuando se percató de que su cuerpo no le obedecía – qué me has hecho imbécil!!

- Jaja – rió – tú no eres rival para un hombre que pude controlar a los demás, soy superior jaja, que lástima, el salvador se convirtió en una presa más…

Robin oía atentamente, sin poder voltearse a ver lo que sucedía.

- Perdón – logró decir

Zoro escuchó estas palabras con sorpresa.

- Ja! – soltó – perdón dices? – dirigiéndose a Robin – y quién te ha dicho que voy a dejar que este insulto se salga con la suya – advirtió sonriendo – tan solo espera…

- Cómo si pudie… - dijo Sado, cuando fijó su mirada en los dedos del espadachín

Él aún se encontraba inmóvil, pero sus dedos habían comenzado a aferrarse con más fuerza a las empuñaduras de sus katanas, su brazos abandonaron lo inamovible quedando liberados como por magia, sus piernas continuaron el movimiento.

- Eh??, cccómmo pudiste?? – preguntó Sado con una expresión de terror oculta en el rostro al ver a un hombre con una mirada monstruosa y tres espadas.

- Ya te dije que no es suficiente el poder que posees, para lograr detenerme

Y sin más que decir, su imagen desapareció, dejando un espejismo como reemplazo. Tsumaki no pudo contemplarlo por la rapidez, y cuando se percató de lo que había pasado, estaba cayendo de espaldas con unas heridas en forma de equis en su pecho, que poco a poco liberaban sangre a borbotones.

Robin notó que podía controlar nuevamente su cuerpo, y por fin, su rostro denotaba la expresión de sorpresa que albergaba en su interior.

- El peligro acabó – dijo Zoro mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el Merry.

- Gracias – escuchó el espadachín a lo lejos. Sin dar vuelta, sonrió y siguió caminando

* * *

Se encontraban a salvo, todo había sucedido tan deprisa, que no había dado tiempo suficiente para que la tripulación del Merry, regresara.

Zoro miraba hacia el mar, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran con el viento…

- Zoro… - oyó un susurro

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. La forma como lo pronunció, llegó como música a los oídos del espadachín.

Giró a verla y en un segundo, ella junto sus labios con los suyos. No hizo nada para detenerla, simplemente cerró sus ojos.

Fue un beso suave, pero lleno de desesperación escondida.

- No le pertenezcas a nadie más… - le susurró al oído

- Nunca… - respondió ella con un hilo de voz

* * *

La tarde caía y los rostros de la tripulación se asomaron.

- Eh? - dijo Luffy – no veo a Zoro – viendo a lo lejos de un lado a otro

- Ohhh – buscó a su vez Chopper – Robin tampoco está

- Ehh?? Robin-chan!! – gritó Sanji corriendo hacia el barco

- Deben de estar por ahí – dijo desinteresadamente Usopp

- Hai hai, no hay de que preocuparse – asintió Nami

- Llegaron al barco y, ciertamente, no estaban

- Robin-chan!!, dónde estás!!

- Eh!, ahí vienen – exclamó Luffy, señalando hacia donde veía a ambos caminar, uno al lado del otro, conversando y riendo tranquilamente. Nunca los habían visto así, tan… sinceros.

- Eh?? – dijeron todos al unísono, mirándolos cuando éstos subieron al barco.

- Qué sucede?? – preguntó Robin

- Dónde fueron??

- No te interesa, cejas raras - respondió Zoro cerrando los ojos sin darle importancia

- Umm, ahora entiendo – asintió Sanji mientras analizaba el rostro de su nakama con una pícara sonrisa.

- Ah?, qué es lo que entiendes?? – preguntó el espadachín

- Nada, nada – dijo acercándose a él, en dirección a la cocina – cúidala bien – le susurró pasando por su lado.

El rostro de Zoro cambió, de sorpresa por lo que había escuchado, luego sonrió.

- Claro, por eso no te preocupes – dijo mirando de reojo a Sanji.

- Ehh?? – vilvieron a exclamar los demás al unísono, son una expresión de interrogación

- Nada . dijo Zoro retirándose

- No entiendooooooooo – gritó Luffy

- Nosotros tampoco – reclamaron los demás

- Ya vale, el almuerzo está listo – Sanji, como de costumbre, cocinaba en un tiempo récord.

- Haiiiii – gritaron, olvidando lo sucedido al instante

- Jaja – rió Sanji en sus pensamientos, mientras servía la cena – nunca hubiera imaginado a esos dos

* * *

- Zoro… - su voz se escuchaba como un arrullo. Además el apelativo de señor espadachín había desaparecido.

- Dime

- Cómo lograste liberarte de…

- No lo sé, sólo sentí que debía hacerlo… - una duda se asomó, no sabía si decirlo o no – por ti creo – afirmó finalmente

- Acurrucados uno contra el otro, la barrera que algún día los había separado, se esfumó.

- Zoro??

Ambos voltearon se parándose por sorpresa

- Jaja, lo sabía – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Eh!!, Chopper, Usopp – llamó mientras se alejaba – yo se los aposté jaja, Robin y Zoro…

- Noni!! – se escuchó

- Maldito Luffy – r¿decía Zoro

- Robin sólo tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, por fin era feliz

- Te quiero señor espadachín

- Yo te… - alcanzó de decir mientras los labios de la arqueóloga se ceñían sobre los suyos, haciendo que el mundo desapareciera ante sus ojos.

**--- Fin ---  
**


End file.
